


How Asahi Calms Noya

by Acrata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Friendship, Karasuno High, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, TV shows - Freeform, baby crows, bunch of nerds, fanfic inspired by fan art, haikyuu! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrata/pseuds/Acrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya has a habit of being over-energized and over-excited. The team wants him to chill, and unknowingly finds that he does have an off switch after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Asahi Calms Noya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asahi has a very calming effect on Noya](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180097) by zombiezeemo. 



> Typically I'm more of a reader than writer of fanfics but I saw this amazing drawing on tumblr and I just felt inspired to write this fanfic.  
> This pic is based on the short comic and headcanon of the ever-so-talented zombiezeemo from tumblr. Click the link above to see the comic on their tumblr.  
> 

The first time it happened Noya wasn’t expecting it. 

He was practicing after classes on the court, slowly becoming more and more frustrated trying to perfect a new technique. If he could just get it right, this new move would put even his 'Rolling Thunder' to shame. Despite his usual energy and determination Noya was slowly getting ready to explode in anger with each failed attempt.

Taking a deep breath Noya asked Suga to hand him another volleyball and in his single-minded focus, didn’t notice the rest of the team standing off to the side watching what seemed like Noya slowly making himself crazy. Suga, gauging the look on his teammate’s face, decided that if Noya didn’t do it this time, he was going to tell him to try again the next day. 

If you asked Noya what happened after Suga handed him the volleyball, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you anything except that it seemed as if time slowed as his body executed the new technique to perfection. The rest of the team clapped and walked over to congratulate Noya on getting the technique perfected while Hinata ran over excitedly. 

“Yes! I knew you could do it! What are you going to name the new technique?” Hinata asked.

Hinata's comment went unnoticed as Noya was too busy jumping around, practically vibrating out of his skin, basking in the feeling of his success. He let out what sounded like a ‘whoop’, and jumped around shouting out what only sounded like nonsense to the rest of the team. 

Suga turned to Asahi “Can’t you do something before he accidentally hurts himself? He’s going a bit crazy, don’t you think?” Asahi only nodded and slowly approached Noya’s back.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around Noya and across him pinning his body to a tall body. Like a deer in headlights Noya froze, eyes wide and stiff as a board in shock with his arms tensed by his sides with his fingers splayed. 

Silence reigned on the court as the team noticed Noya’s tense form pulled tight against Asahi’s chest. No one had ever seen Noya this quiet before. 

The first to break the silence was Suga who laughingly said “Finally we’ve found his off button.” After a pause the rest of the players were laughing, grinning, or a combination of the two at the comment and the way Noya had frozen. 

When asked why he chose that way to quiet Noya, Asahi shrugingly answered “I have no idea, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Even now it’s the only way to stop Noya when he starts acting as if he’s been hooked up to a car battery. After the first incident, other players on the team tried when Noya’s energy got to be too much, to no avail.  
So now, each time he starts vibrating with too much energy, yelling, or jumping around too much, Suga will talk softly aside to Asahi, who always quiets Noya with the same method as the first time. Despite this happening quite frequently after the initial time, Noya’s body still freezes in place every time and the comments or even sometimes weird looks the other players give Asahi and Noya are outweighed by the feeling of relief the rest of the team feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, let me know what you think! Sorry if it's shit, I tried.


End file.
